


Burns

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Axel Messes Up, Burns, M/M, injuries, roxas is hurt by axels fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While taking down a Heartless for a mission, Axel accidentally burns Roxas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burns

Well, it _was_ Axel's fault, after all.

He didn't mean to get Roxas with some fire. He didn't. Of course he would never mean to, because friends don't treat each other that way, but the second he saw how red the skin was after the fight with the Heartless was over, and how quickly it got to blistering, he felt something vaguely resembling what he remembered to be guilt set in. It didn't look horrible, because the fire had only caressed his cheek for a brief second before he realized what was happening.

Making his chakrams fade away as he stepped forward, he reached out to roughly pull Roxas's face forth, glancing at the burn with a slight wince.

"It's fine," Roxas tried to immediately reassure, but Axel shook his head.

"I should have been more vigilant."

"But we completed the mission, at least."

But that point Roxas was always bringing up as the bright side didn't really shine on this occasion. Axel let go of his hand, shoving his own into the pocket of his deep coat, digging around among the cluttered random things he'd shoved in there carelessly, as per usual. He sighed, pulling out what he hoped was at least a panacea or something, but only pulled out tangled headphones, an MP3 with half battery, and some empty food wrappers.

"Axel," Roxas said, laughing awkwardly. "I always get hurt on missions. What does it matter this time?"

"...I get your point, but it's still gonna be on me when Saix sees. He'll _seriously_ set my ass on fire."

The pun was unintended, but he was serious. It was beyond him just feeling slightly bad for hurting him unintentionally, but at the same time, if Saix knew he'd gotten burned out on a mission where the enemy had no power like that, he'd know for sure what happened. And Roxas is their prized, precious little Keyblade wielder, so they're not about to look over any nicks and scratches from other members of the Organization. Meaning, he needed to find some way to fix this, and quick.  
  
Axel reached into the younger Organization member's own pockets, digging through them, catching Roxas off guard.

"H-Hey - !"

"You have absolutely nothing either..."

Axel let his shoulders drop slightly. "Oh man, I'm so dead..."  
  
With a huff, as if done with Axel searching for an impossible solution, he went for the obvious. Roxas reached behind him to pull his hood up and over his face, concealing the burn on his cheek perfectly. Axel stared at him, somewhat dumbfounded, and Roxas held his hands up high, laughing softly.

"And the problem is fixed! We can RTC now, right?"

"He's...gonna wanna know why you have your hood up all the sudden - "

"And I'll tell him it's none of his business."  
  
Not even someone with courage made of iron had the nerve to talk to Saix like that.

But Roxas happily marched ahead of him, to the dark corridor waiting for the both of them. Axel stared in horror, because even he knew Roxas was somewhat dense enough to actually go through with something like that.

Axel ran to catch up with him, somewhat hoping there wouldn't be any blood to spill tonight.

 


End file.
